doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2010-2013 2012-2014 (L.A) |temporadas = 4 |episodios = 103 }} MAD es una serie animada estadounidense de género comedia creada por Kevin Shinick y producida por Warner Bros. Animation. Basándose en la revista del mismo nombre, cada episodio es una colección de cortos animados parodias de programas de televisión, películas, juegos, celebridades y otros medios de comunicación que utilizan diversos tipos de animación. La serie se estrenó el 6 de septiembre del 2010 en los Estados Unidos, por el canal de cable Cartoon Network. En Latinoamérica su estreno fue el 2 de abril de 2012. La serie es muy parecida a otra serie animada de Cartoon Network para adultos llamada Pollo Robot, del bloque para adultos Adult Swim. La serie dejó de ser transmitida en Latinoamérica el día 4 de enero de 2016. Reparto Nota: El programa no presenta una cantidad considerable de personajes fijos; salvo algunas pocas excepciones, todos los personajes son episódicos. Personajes principales Personajes recurrentes Reparto base de actores recurrentes (temp. 1, 2 y 3) *Abel Rocha *Alejandro Orozco *Alejandro Urbán *Alejandro Villeli *Alfonso Obregón *Analiz Sánchez *Andrea Arruti *Andrés García *Angela Villanueva *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Benjamín Rivera *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Hernández *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Circe Luna *Claudia Urbán *Daniel Lacy *Daniel Urbán (temporada 1) *Gerardo Suárez *Eduardo Ramírez *Elsa Covián *Emilio Prado *Erick Salinas *Gabriela Guzmán *Gerardo Alonso *Gerardo Reyero *Gerardo Suárez *Gonzalo Curiel *Guillermo Coria *Gustavo Melgarejo *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Héctor Moreno *Herman López *Igor Cruz *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Javier Otero *Juan Antonio Edwards *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Julián Lavat *Karina Altamirano *Luis Fernando Orozco *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Magda Giner *Manuel Bueno *Marina Urbán *Martín Soto *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Nallely Solís *Norma Iturbe *Óscar Flores *Patty Urbán *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Rafael Pacheco *Ricardo Hill *Ricardo Mendoza *Rodrigo Carralero *Rossy Aguirre *Sergio Morel *Víctor Covarrubias *Yolanda Vidal Reparto base de actores recurrentes (temp. 4) *Alejandro Villeli *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Alondra Hidalgo *Analiz Sánchez *Armando Coria *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Bardo Miranda *Benjamín Rivera *Bruno Coronel *Carlos Díaz *Carlos Hernández *Carlos Segundo *César Árias *César Garduza *Cony Madera *Cristina Hernández *Cynthia Alfonzo *Dafnis Fernández *Daniel Abundis *Dulce Guerrero *Edson Matus *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Ménez *Elsa Covián *Emilio Treviño *Enrique Cervantes *Erica Edwards *Erick Salinas *Ernesto Lezama *Esteban Siller *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Pingarrón *Gabriela Guzmán *Gaby Cárdenas *Gaby Willer *Gerardo Vázquez *Germán Fabregat *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Herman López *Hiromi Hayakawa *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Irina Indigo *Irwin Daayán *Isabel Romo *Jaime Vega *Javier Olguín *Javier Rivero *Jessica Ángeles *Jorge Badillo *José Antonio Macías *José Antonio Toledano *José Arenas *José Luis Miranda *José Luis Orozco *Karina Altamirano *Karla Falcón *Laura Ayala *Laura Torres *Leonardo García *Leyla Rangel *Lety Amezcua *Liliana Barba *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Lupita Leal *Magda Giner *Manuel Campuzano *María Fernanda Morales *Mario Arvizu *Mario Castañeda *Mario Filio *Mayra Arellano *Melissa Gedeón *Miguel Ángel Leal *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Moisés Iván Mora *Óscar Flores *Paco Mauri *Raúl Anaya *Raymundo Armijo *Rebeca Patiño *Rebeca Gómez *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Mendiola *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Trujillo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Susana Moreno *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Víctor Manuel Espinoza *Víctor Ugarte *Yolanda Vidal Personajes episódicos * Artículo principal: Anexo:1ª temporada de MAD * Artículo principal: Anexo:2ª temporada de MAD * Artículo principal: Anexo:3ª temporada de MAD * Artículo principal: Anexo:4ª temporada de MAD Muestras multimedia MAD Episodio 1 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 2 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 3 - Español Latino MAD - Episodio 4 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 5 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 6 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 7 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 8 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 9 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 10 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 11 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 12 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 13 Snott Pilgrim vs. El Maravilloso Mundo De Disney Malcolm En La Tierra Media MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 14 Parque Pokémon Emergencias Triple W Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Episodio 15 Crees que Puedes Entrenar a tu Dragon para Bailar? YoGagga Gagga! MAD Episodio 16 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 17 - Español Latino MAD Episodio 18 (Español Latino) - Te Crees KarateKid? El Camaron De Bel Air (Sin Censura) MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 19 Hops Naruto 210 Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 20 Ko-Bee la Historia de una Abeja Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 21 Temple de Oso Ni un Fan de la Montana Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Episodio 22 Enredo Social SmallVille Desaparece a Clark Español Latino Sin Censura - YouTube MAD Tv-Temporada 1,Episodio 23 "Twigh School Musical Hora de AVenganza"(Español) Sin Censura MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 24 ArThor Seductor Inmortal La Teoria Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 25 No más Croak La Oficina X Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 1 Episodio 26 Código de Fuerza Flammable (Música MAD) Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 1 Linterna Rio Thomas La Locomotora Imparable Español Latino Sin Censura MAD Temporada 2 Capitulo 2 (Español Latino Sin Censura) MAD Episodio 29 Kung Fu Pachoncito Destruye lo que construye MAD tv - episodio 30 - Piratas de la pubertad Konan el Kardashian MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 6 Cowboys Thundercats Los Felinos Comicos Español Latino Sin Censura HD MAD Episodio 33 Pitufidormers 3, El lado oscuro de la Luna Azul El Fred Caminante MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 8 Los Juegos X Escuela de Minas Criminales Español Latino Sin Censura HD MAD Episodio 35 El extraño Mundo de Gordon Como conocí a su momia MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 10 Bailando con Wolverine Bolitas de papa Español Latino Sin Censura HD MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 11 La Desaparición El Aprendiz Español Latino Sin Censura HD MAD episodio 38 español latino Beisbol Z Ositos verdositos MAD-episodio- 40 Español Latino MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 14 Capitán America Mis Sobrenaturales Dulces Español Latino MAD Temporada 2 Episodio 15 La Isla de Los Juguetes Inadaptados Santa Español Latino MAD Temporada 4 Episodio 20 Guerra Mundial ZZZ ¡SHAZAM! & Cat Español Latino Sin Censura HD MAD TV - Episodio 64 - Llevando a Nemo Erase una vez Español Latino HD Doraline MAD latino Datos de interés Repeticiones de Voz: *Gerardo Reyero, quien es la voz de Superman en Superman IV y en recurrentes spots de Cartoon Network, parodió este personaje en el segmento "Renovación al Extremo: Edición Hogar: La Fortaleza de la Soledad" y "Superheroes, son como nosotros!". **Andrés García, quien es la voz de Humungosaurio en Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena y Supremacía Alienígena, parodió este personaje en el segmento "Ben 10 Franklin". **Arturo Cataño quien es la voz de Mordecai en Un show más, parodió este personaje en los segmentos "Enredo Social" y "Linterna Rio". ***Arturo confirmó en su Ask que no interpretó a Mordecai en el segmento "Guerreros Shogún Normales" ''porque no lo llamaron. **Juan Carlos Tinoco, quien es la voz de Hulk en la serie Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta, parodió este personaje en el segmento "''Hora de A-venganza" y "La Fiesta de Halloween de Los Vengadores". Tambien, hizo un cameo como John Cena en Hannah Montana y repitió este papel en el segmento "Wwe compró un Zoológico". **Arturo Castañeda repitió su papel de Harry Potter en los segmentos "Pociones 11" y "Los Juegos de Lumbre" tras haberlo interpretado en La Piedra Filosofal. **Óscar Flores repitió su papel de Shaggy en el segmento "Scooby Galletas" luego de interpretarlo en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio, también de Hulk en el segmento "Hulk Destruye", en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble, de Rey Helado de Hora de aventura en el segmento'' "1600 Finn" ''y Cíclope .de la saga fílmica de X-Men en "Somos Hombres X" **Gonzalo Curiel repitió su papel como Stan Lee después de haberlo interpretado en la serie La teoría del Big Bang en el segmento "Los Mediocres". **Ricardo Mendoza repitió su papel como Burro de Shrek (al cuál dobló en el tráiler) en el segmento "FUERAgascar" **Martín Soto repitió su papel como Piscine Molitor "Pi" Patel después de interpretarlo en la película Una aventura extraordinaria en el segmento "La vida de la rima". **Magda Giner repitió su papel como M luego de interpretarla en Casino Royale,'' Quantum of Solace y'' Operación Skyfall en el segmento "James Bond: Envialo a Todos". También repitió su papel como Beru Lars después de interpretarla en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza en el segmento "Criando una nueva esperanza". **Analiz Sánchez repitió su papel de Rainbow Dash de My Little Pony en el segmento "Mi Pequeño Brony y Bernstein". **Miguel Ángel Leal repitio su papel de Ash Ketchum de Pokémon el segmento "Pokemonsters Inc." luego de interpretarlo desde la temporada 13, también repitió su papel de Carlos García de Big Time Rush en el segmento "Big Time Rush buscando oro". **Rubén Trujillo hizo de Mike Wazowski en los segmento "Pokemonsters Inc." '''''y "Monsters Community", quien ya lo habia doblado en el corto El nuevo auto de Mike. ***Ademas doblo a James P. Sullivan en los mismos segmentos, parodiando asi un papel de su hermano Víctor Trujillo. **Ricardo Tejedo repitió sus papeles de Gollum en los segmentos ''"La dieta adelgazante de Gollum" ''y '"'La tienda de invisibilidad",'' ''de Jack Sparrow en el segmento "Jacks Los Cazagigantes"', de Rango y Toro en "El Llanero y Rango", de Brad Pitt en "Guerra Mundial ZZZ" '''y '''"Guerra Mundial Dragon Ball Z" y de Haymitch Abernathy en "Los juegos aún tengo hambre". **Enrique Cervantes repitió su papel de Bane en el segmento "Bane y Kate", despues de haberlo interpretado en la pelicula Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende y el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us. También repitió su papel de WALL. E en "POblivion". **Sergio Gutiérrez Coto repitió su papel como Batman / Bruce Wayne en los segmentos "''Bane y Kate"'' y "''El Gran Batsby"'' **Francisco Colmenero repite de Bilbo Bolsón en "Gandalf, el Demoledor" y "Los enanos se mezclan", de Santa Claus en "Los Otros Guardianes" de Papá Pitufo en los segmentos "El Factor Lez" y "Papá" ", del Pato Lucas en "Dinastía McPato" y de Scooby-Doo en "Downtown Shaggy". **Moisés Iván Mora repitió su papel de Reparador Felix Jr. en el segmento "Gandalf, el Demoledor" luego de haberlo interpretado en Ralph, el demoledor. **Mario Filio repitió su papel de Ralph, el demoledor en el segmento "Gandalf, el Demoledor" luego de haberlo interpretado en la película del mismo nombre. **José Antonio Macías repitió su papel de Beto de Plaza Sésamo en el segmento "La Teoría del Big Bird". También repitió su papel del Capitán América en el segmento "Superheroes son como nosotros 3" tras haberlo interpretado en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y como Humpty Dumpty en la película del Gato con botas en el segmento "Clavada de Humpty Dumpty". **Eduardo Garza repitió su papel de Big Bird de Plaza Sésamo en el segmento "La Teoría del Big Bird", también repitió sus papeles de James Diamond en el segmento "Big Time Rush buscando oro" y de Dan Schneider en el segmento "SHAZAM! y Cat" tras interpretar a ambos en ICarly. También en este último segmento leyó los insertos, así como en varias series de Dan Schneider. **Esteban Siller repitió su papel de Gargamel en "El Factor Lex", dónde se parodió a la serie animada de Los Pitufos, dónde él interpreta al personaje. Este sería su último trabajo antes de fallecer. **Germán Fabregat repitió su papel de Gargamel en "Papá", dónde se parodió a la serie de películas de Los Pitufos, dónde él interpreta al personaje, posteriormente repite en forma animada en "Agentes de P.i.T.U.F.O." ''y ''"GargaMelrose Place". **Mario Arvizu repitió su papel de Superman después de haberlo interpretado en Superman regresa y en el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us en el segmento "El Factor Lex". **José Antonio Toledano repitió su papel de Finn el humano de Hora de aventura en el segmento'' "1600 Finn". **José Arenas repitió su papel de Jake el perro de Hora de aventura en el segmento' "1600 Finn". **Gerardo Vázquez repitió su papel como Roadblock (Dwayne Johnson) de G.I. Joe: El Contraataque en el segmento que parodia la película en si, ''"G. I. G. I. Joe"'' **Mario Castañeda repitió su papel recurrente de Bruce Willis (Joe Colton) en el segmento ''"G.I.G.I. Joe", parodia de G.I. Joe: El Contraataque, película en la cual, sólo participó en el trailer. También repitió su papel de Hulk en los segmentos ''"Star Tank" ''y '"Guaridas de los superhéroes menos impresionantes" tras haberlo interpretado en The Avengers: Los Vengadores. **Edson Matus repitió su papel como James T. Kirk de Star Trek y Star Trek: En la oscuridad en los segmentos "Perro con Bitacora", "Spock, con el viejo Spock" '''''y "Star Trek: En la Babosidad", también repitió su papel de Superman después de haberlo interpretado en El hombre de acero en el segmento '"El MAD de Acero". También repitió su papel de Spider-Man después de interpretarlo en el corto Triple Poder en el segmento "Superhéroes, son como nosotros". **Cesar Arias repitió su papel de Charles Xavier respectivamente de la serie animada de X-Men en los segmentos "El Mentalista X" y "Wolverine: Aburrido" **Luis Daniel Ramírez repitió su papel como Jack Black después de interpretarlo en ICarly en el segmento "Jacks Los Cazagigantes", También repitió su papel de Superman después de haberlo interpretado en La gran aventura LEGO en el segmento "Flash y Furioso" y su alter ego Clark Kent después de interpretarlo en Smalville en el segmento "El Hombre Surreal". **Victor Ugarte repitió su papel de Harry Potter en el segmento "Pregúntale a un mago con Harry Potter" tras haberlo interpretado en la mayoría de la saga y otros medios. También repitió su papel de Logan Mitchell de Big Time Rush en el segmento "Big Time Rush buscando oro". **Herman López repitió su papel de Elmer Gruñón respectivamente de la cuarta etapa de Looney Tunes en el segmento "Dinastía McPato", también repitió el papel de Wolverine de la primera serie animada de X-Men y la serie animada de Spider-Man de los 90 en los segmentos "A Wolverine se le entierran las garras" y "Guaridas de los superhéroes menos impresionantes" y de Krang de la serie animada de las Tortugas Ninja de 1987 en el segmento "Sanjay y Krang". **María Fernanda Morales repitió sus papeles de Hugo, Paco y Luis de la serie Patoaventuras en el segmento "Dinastía McPato". **Erick Salinas repitió su papel como Donald en el segmento "Dinastía McPato". ** Leyla Rangel repitió su papel como Vilma Dinkley en el segmento "Downtown Shaggy" luego de interpretarla en las peliculas televisivas El Comienzo del Misterio y La Maldición del Monstruo del Lago **Manuel Campuzano repitió su papel como el Llanero Solitario de la película del mismo nombre en el segmento "El Llanero y Rango" **Idzi Dutkiewicz repitió su papel como Iron Man después de haberlo interpretado en la trilogía Iron Man y en The Avengers: Los Vengadores en el segmento "Iron Manso 3". **Humberto Vélez repitió su papel como Roz de Monsters Inc. y Monsters University en el segmento "Monsters Community"". **Carlos Segundo repitió su papel como Severus Snape en el segmento "Monsters Community". **Dafnis Fernández repitió su papel como General Zod luego de interpretarlo en El Hombre de Acero en los segmentos "El Hombre Surreal" y "El MAD de Acero". Además, repitió su papel como Thierry Umutoni luego de interpretarlo en Guerra Mundial Z en el segmento "Guerra Mundial ZZZ" ''. **Alondra Hidalgo repitió su papel como Sam Puckett de ICarly y Sam y Cat en el segmento "''SHAZAM! y Cat". **Lupita Leal también repitió su papel como Miranda Cosgrove tras ser su voz en iCarly y en otras apariciones. **Erica Edwards repitió su papel como Lois Lane de El Hombre de Acero en el segmento "El MAD de Acero". **Cony Madera repitió su papel como Lara Lor-Van de El Hombre de Acero en el segmento "El MAD de Acero". **Jorge Badillo repitió su papel como Barack Obama en el segmento "El MAD de Acero" tras haberlo interpretado en la película El dictador. **Jessica Ángeles repitió su papel como Katniss Everdeen de Los juegos del hambre y En llamas en el segmento "Los juegos aún tengo hambre". **Carlos Díaz repitió su papel como Peeta Mellark de Los juegos del hambre y En llamas en el segmento "Los juegos aún tengo hambre". **Liliana Barba repitió su papel como Effie Trinket de Los juegos del hambre y Los juegos del hambre: En llamas en el segmento "Los juegos aún tengo hambre". **Humberto Solórzano repitió su papel como el coronel Hyrum Graff de la versión Summit de El juego de Ender en el segmento "El Juego de Alfred" y también como Wolverine de la saga fílmica de X-Men en el segmento "Somos Hombres X". **Gabriel Pingarrón repitío su papel como el coronel Mazer Rackham de El juego de Ender en el segmento "El Juego de Alfred". **Yolanda Vidal repitío su papel como la mayor Gwen Anderson de El juego de Ender en el segmento "El Juego de Alfred". Cambios de Voz: *Arturo Castañeda, quien dobló a varios personajes en iCarly, participo como Freddie Benson en "CSi Carly". ** Y también quien hace a Robbie en Victorius, participó como Justin Timberlake en el segmento "VICTORioso". ** Hasta En Dragon Ball Z Doblo a Un Niño Llorando,Participo como Goku,En "Beisbol Z" **Elsa Covián quien es la voz de Rarity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, participó como Pinkie Pie en el segmento "Mi Pequeño Caballo de Guerra". (curiosamente ella fue la voz de Pinkie Pie en el episodio piloto de My Little Pony y también había interpretado al personaje en la serie anterior). **Analiz Sánchez quien es la voz de Rainbow Dash en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, participó como Twilight Sparkle en el segmento "El Burro de Ajustes". **Herman López quien es la voz de Al McWhiggin en Toy Story 2, participó como Sr. Cara de Papa y Jam el cerdo alcancía en el segmento "Bolita de Papa y Tiaras". **Juan Carlos Tinoco quien hizo la voz de Jiggy en la película Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood, participó como Johnny Bravo en el segmento "Erase una vez". También ha doblado al actor Dwayne Johnson en las películas Rápidos y furiosos 5in control y Rápidos y furiosos 6, mientras que en esta serie dobló a Vin Diesel en los segmentos "Rápido y Curioso" y "Fast Hive". También ha doblado a Brian Griffin en Padre de familia desde la 4ta temporada, mientras que en este dobló a Peter Griffin en el segmento "Dos y Medio Hombres". **Alejandro Villeli quien es la voz de Gimli en la trilogía de El señor de los anillos, participó como Gandalf en los segmentos "La carpeta del anillo de Gandalf", "El Hobbit Hip Hop" y "Pociones 11". **Claudia Urbán, quién es la voz de Ann Perkins en la tercera y cuarta temporada de Construyendo un parque, participó como Leslie Knope en "Construyendo un parque jurásico". **Manuel Bueno, quién es la voz de Jermaine de Hora de aventura, participo como Finn en "La Tierra antes de la Hora de Aventura" **Marina Urbán, quién es la voz de diversos personajes en Hora de aventura, dobló a Finn en el segmento "Hora de Avenganza". **Sergio Morel , quién es la voz de Gene de Un Show Más, participó como Mordecai en "Guerreros Shogún Normales". ''También fue la segunda voz de el Rey Gusano de Hora de Aventura, mientras que en esta serie dobló a Jake en el segmento "''La Tierra antes de la Hora de Aventura". **Alejandro Urbán, quién hizo la voz de Fantasmín/Fantasmano entre las temporadas 2 y 4 de Un Show Más, participó como Rigby en los segmentos "Enredo Social", "Linterna Río" y "Yo soy Lórax". ''También ha doblado a varios personajes en Hora de Aventura, mientras que en esta serie participó como Jake en "''Hora de Avenganza". **Alfonso Obregón, quién fue la voz de Bugs Bunny durante la cuarta etapa de Looney Tunes, participó como Pato Lucas en el segmento'' "PereGrimm".'' **Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, quién dobló a varios personajes en Hora de Aventura, participó como el Rey Helado en el episodio "Hora de Avenganza". **Daniel Lacy , quién dobló a John Sorrestein en Un Show Más participó en esta serie doblando a Rigby en el segmento "Guerreros Shogún Normales". ''También Julián Lavat, que dobló a varios personajes como Chuck, participó como Benson. **Luis Daniel Ramírez, quién dobló a Edward McPherson en Lincoln participó como Linkong (Lincoln) en el segmento "''Linkong". **Francisco Colmenero, quién fue el narrador y otros personajes menores de La bella y la bestia, participó como Bestia en el segmento "The Fresh Beasts Band". **José Luis Orozco, quién dobló a Collins en El llanero solitario, participó como Butch Cavendish en el segmento "El Llanero y Rango". **Eduardo Garza, quién dirigió el doblaje de las series iCarly y Victorious, donde ha interpretado varios personajes, así como insertos, incluyendo el spin-off de ambas series, Sam y Cat, participó como Cat Valentine en el segmento "SHAZAM! y Cat". **Y quién también dobló a Donatello de Las Tortugas Ninja en algunas apariciones, participo como Miguel Ángel en "El Llanero y Rango" y Leonardo en "guarida de los Superheroes menos impresionantes". **Paco Mauri quién dobló a Shigen Yashida en Wolverine: Inmortal, participó como su padre en el segmento "Wolverine: Aburrido" Voces ausentes: **Gerardo Reyero no repitió su papel como Han Solo de Star Wars en los segmentos "Han Solo y Gretel" y "Negociador Jedi", tapoco repitió su papel como Thomas "Tom" Popper Jr., personaje intérpretado por Jim Carrey, de la película Los pingüinos de papá, en el segmento "Kung Fu Pachonsito". **Óscar Flores no repitió su papel de Rey Helado en "Hora de Avenganza". Tampoco Rafael Pacheco (que lo dobló en dos episodios) repitió su papel. **Ricardo Mendoza no repitió su papel como Melman de Madagascar en el segmento "FUERAgascar". **Edson Matus no repitió su papel como Ojo de Halcón en el segmento "El Mundo de las Flechas". *Otros actores doblaron posteriormente a personajes que ya habían interpretado en esta serie. **Luis Leonardo Suárez dobló a Cyborg en los segmentos "Titanic Adolescente" y "Delphineas y Ferballena" y luego lo dobló en los promocionales de Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. **Gerardo Reyero dobló a Aquaman en el segmento "Aquaman Contra Salvaje" y luego repitió el personaje en el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us. Traducciónes improvisadas: *En el segmento "La Guerra de las Ganancias", se menciona a los "midiclorianos", ''cuando la palabra originalmente fue traducida en Star Wars episodio I como "midiclorias". **Durante en segmento '"Piratas del Caribe en el País de Nunca Jamás", al Capitán Garfio se lo llama en dos ocasiones como Capítán Hook (nombre original en ingles). **En el segmento ''"El estofado de res de K-Stew", la película Crepúsculo es llamada por su nombre original Twilight. **En el segmento '"Thundercats, los felinos cómicos", la palabra Meme fue traducida como medida, dando un sentido inexplicable en su mención. En su siguiente mención: "El lobo meme", se mantuvo tal cual tres veces. **En el segmento'' "¿Quién lo viste mejor?", se menciona a la banda ''Kings of Leon, donde su nombre fue traducido como Reyes de León. **En el segmento "Yo Gagga Gagga", cuando se menciona al rapero'' T-Pain'', este se tradujo como T-Duele. **En el segmento "Odio a Mis Tortugas Ninjas Adolescentes", ocurren dos controversias con las traducciones. En primera, el titulo original en ingles es una combinación del título clasico de la serie "Las Tortugas Ninja" '(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) y el del programa '"Odio a mi hija adolescente" (I Hate My Teenage Daughter). El error radica, en que el titulo de la serie en todas sus adaptaciones siempre ha sido simplemente como'' "Las Tortugas Ninjas", por lo que la inclusion de la palabra "adolescentes", representa una novedad en cuanto a las traducciones. ***El segundo error ocurre con un chiste que solo se entiende en inglés, cuando Destructor le enseña a su pareja un perfume que por sus siglas forman la palabra popo (P.O.O.). La broma entra en controversia cuando los ingredientes son traducidos como Menta, Orquideas y Naranjas, los cuales juntos no forman la palabra traducida, por lo que la inclusión y el resultado de este chiste, quedan completamente ambiguos. **En el segmento '"El Fred Caminante", cuando Tom Hanks repite el nombre del segmento lo llama exactamente igual a su título original "The Walking Fred". **En el segmento ''"Gollum sigue"'' se menciona a la trilogía El señor de los anillos como El rey de los anillos. **En el segmento anterior a '''"Gollum sigue" sale un letrero de "library" pero se menciona como libreria, un error de traducción pues es biblioteca. **En el segmento "Mi Pequeño Caballo de Guerra" se traduce la frase "Yay, friends" como "Hola amigos" cuando en la serie original, esta se traduce como "Viva". **En la parodia "Pociones 11", se menciona a Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place como Los Brujos de Waverly Place. **La traducción de "TransBOREmores" en el episodio 3 fue Trans-aburri-dormes mientras que para''' "TransBOREmores 3: Dark Side of the Blue Moon"' del episodio 33 fue ''Pitufiformes 3: El Lado Oscuro de la Luna Azul. **En la parodia "Lo bueno de ser trepaparedes" ''cuando se menciona a la película Las ventajas de ser invisible se tradujo como Lo bueno de ser penoso. **En la parodia ''"Pokémon de interés" en la versión en inglés se hace referencia a la serie Gravity Falls de Disney, lo cual fue sin embargo traducido cómo La gravedad cae, perdiendo la referencia. **En la parodia "ParaMorgan", se hace referencia a que cada vez más celebridades están realizando Voice acting (actuación de voz). En la parodia, es mal adaptado como doblaje. El doblaje se refiere al proceso de cambiar los diálogos de un idioma a otro, no al startalent internacional. **En la parodia "Suma Imposible" (Addition Impossible), se llama a ''Cráneo Rojo (Red Skull) como Cara Roja, aunque este nombre fue usado en el personaje en Marvel Super Heroes. **En la apertura del episodio ''"Yo soy Lorax / Circo familiar moderno", se menciona a la pelicula "Valiente" como Valor. **En la parodia "Dol-Phineas y Ferb-allena", se menciona al dragón Chimuelo de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón como Toothless (nombre original en ingles). En su aparición siguiente, "¿Crees que puedes entrenar a tu dragón para bailar?", sí se tradujo como Chimuelo. **En el segmento "The Land before the Land before Time", la serie de películas La tierra antes del tiempo fue mencionado como "Pie Pequeño en busca del valle Encantado", título que se le dió a la franquicia en España. **En el segmento "Ancient Greek MythBusters", se menciona a Cazadores de Mitos como Los asesinos de Mitos. **En el segmento "Prueba de Vida" se menciona a Elmer Gruñón con su apellido en inglés (Elmer Fudd). ***Además, Elmer habla con voz normal en lugar de pronunciar mal las palabras, perdiéndose el chiste, que consiste en que nadie lo entiende. **En el segmento "Tom y Jurado", se menciona a "Mouse M.D." como "El doctor ratón", cuando la parodia fue traducida como "Doctor Mouse, Diagnóstico Médico". **En el segmento "La vida en rimas", se menciona a Una aventura extraordinaria como La vida de Pi, título de esta película en España. ** En los segmentos "El Hobbit: Hip Hop" y "Gollum Sigue" Bilbo es llamado por su apellido en ingles y no como Bilbo Bolsón. ** En el segmento "Cumpleaños de celebridades", se menciona a la serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo como Zack y Cody en La vida en cubierta. ** En el segmento "El Juego de Alfred", el Coronel Mazer Rackham menciona a la serie Steven Universe como El Universo de Steven. Censura: *El programa carece de un criterio de censura lógico tanto en doblaje como en corte de escenas, sin embargo, a partir de mayo del 2014, los episodios fueron nuevamente revisados, quitando algunas censuras y agregando otras: ** En el episodio "Grey's En Anime", se muestra la ropa interior de una chica por el viento que levanta su falda. ** En la mayoria de episodios se censura la palabra "estúpido", llevando a muchas situaciones de confusión. Esta fue una de las censuras que más tarde fueron removidas. ** En el episodio "Qué Onda", Carl dice "Han convertido nuestra casa en un '''prostíbulo' italoamericano" pero en la versión original dice "''They've turned our house into an Italian-American '''meat factory (carnicería)", mostrando claramente una intención vulgar, que sorprendentemente no fue censurada por CN, sin embargo, el episodio que contenía este segmento fue luego removido de la rotación del canal. **Se han cortado escenas de sangre en "Todo es mejor con Ninjas", "Baila con Wolverine", "Buzz: Identidad Desconocida" y "Spy vs. Spy". Mientras que otras escenas más violentas se mantuvieron. ** En el episodio 22, el segmento ''"Jersey THOR"'' fue completamente censurado en Latinoamérica, aunque el segmento si se vio en unos cortos promocionales en el canal. ** En el episodio ''"Mi Pequeño Caballo de Guerra", se censuro una escena donde se menciona el nombre de Pinkie Pie, ("Hola, soy Pinkie Pie"), fue remplazada por "Soy pequeñita y rosadita". **A partir de la fecha antes mencionada, se quitan en su totalidad los chistes de doble sentido o las escenas sugerentes, cosa también ocurrida en otras series del canal. Un ejemplo de esto se ve en el sketch "'''''Parque Pokémon", donde la linea de James en donde dice "¡Lo logramos, tenemos sus bolas!... ¡Deja de reirte y paganos!", la cual antes no era editada, ahora en cortada como "¡Lo logramos, paganos!". ***En el episodio "Los Juegos X: Escuela de Xavier para deportes extremos", Charles Xavier dice "Sabia que debíamos contratar a la 'travesti' azul y a su hermana" pero esta escena nunca fue censurada. Cambios de Títulos: ** El segmento "This Day in History" es llamado Un día como este en el episodio 15 y Este día en la historia en el episodio 26. ** El segmento "MAD Ask the Celebrity" ''es traducido como ''"Pregúntale a una celebridad", "Preguntarle a una celebridad", "Pregúntale a un famoso", entre otros en distintos episodios. ** El segmento "Scroog'd" es traducido como "Avarolandia", "Avaro" y "Tacaño" en el mismo episodio. ** El segmento "Hole in the Great Wall" es traducido como "Un agujero en la gran muralla" y "Un agujero en la muralla" en el mismo episodio. ** El segmento "'''Supervillains for your safety'", fue traducido primero como '"Supervillanos por su seguridad", ''"Supervillanos por su salud"'' y ''"Supervillanos dispuestos a cuidar de usted''". **El segmento "'Tube Feud",es traducido como "100 Usuarios de Internet Dijeron" y "100 Internautas Dijeron" en el mismo episodio. ** El personaje "Frog the Bounty Hunter" fue llamado "Frog: El cazador saltarín" en el episodio 6 y "Frog: El caza recompensas" en una mención en el episodio 100. '''Otros:' *'En el segmento ''"La Guerra de las Ganancias", al Conde Popó se le inserta inexplicablemente un acento oriental con una voz media-aguda, cuando en inglés en realidad su voz es una imitación a la grave voz de Christopher Lee, sin acentos orientales. *En el segmento '"The Walking Fred", en ingles el personaje parodia de la actriz Julia Roberts menciona "mi carrera terminó después de ´Larry Crowne", la parodia de Tom Hanks pregunta al publico si en verdad fue una mala película, a lo que Julia Roberts le responde que "nadie sabe debido a que nadie la vio". En el doblaje, Julia Roberts dice "mi carrera no puede terminar en una parodia", seguido Tom Hanks argumenta que "las parodias de MAD no son tan malas, ya que tienen 'actorazos' ", seguido dialogo de Julia Roberts se mantiene intacto, haciendo que el chiste haya sido adaptado de manera confusa. *En el segmento "Sassie", el personaje homónimo le dice al narrador "Don Panchito", haciendo referencia a Francisco Colmenero, famoso por ser el narrador de varias producciones. *Arturo Castañeda hizo parodias de personajes interpretados por su padre Mario Castañeda: **Jim Carrey en el segmento "Kung Fu Pachoncito". **Bruce Willis en el segmento "El Fred Caminante". **Goku en el segmento "Béisbol Z". *La parodia "Ay Carly" consta de dos partes con un curioso doblaje: para la versión en inglés, la primera parte usó un ingles comun, pero la segunda parte fue redoblada con los personajes hablando en español con dejo mexicano. Para el doblaje latino, la primera parte usó un español neutro, pero la segunda parte fue redoblada con los personajes hablando con acento estadounidense. * En el episodio "El Artista de Artes Marciales Mixtas", debido a que es una parodia de cine mudo, por lo general, centrando su trama en la parodia de la película "El Artista", no se traducieron los insertos, por lo que en los letreros, se sobrepusieron subtítulos forzados en español, incluso en los diálogos mudos de los personajes, cuando estos aparecían en pantalla para dar a entender lo que decían, siendo esta hasta el momento, la única vez que esto sucede. * En el segmento "Pokémon: Edición Rechazada", se presenta un Pokémon cuyo nombre solo se menciona dos veces, la primera vez es llamado "Ignoramata" por el narrador, pero en la segunda es llamado por su entrenador como "Ignomarata". * En el segmento "Han Solo y Gretel", Hansel dice "Yo soy Hansel y ella es Gretel y necesitas ayuda para volver a casa" '', cuando debería decir "''Yo soy Hansel y ella es Gretel y '''necesitamos '''ayuda para volver a casa". * En la versión en inglés, la canción Singing in High School del episodio uGlee se escucha también en los segmentos Los efectos menos conocidos del calentamiento global y GleeVR de los episodios 3 y 26 respectivamente. En el doblaje, en el episodio 3 no se escucha nada y en el episodio 26 los cantantes hablan en lugar de cantar. * Para el episodio 26 se tradujo la cancion "Flamable" por parte de Claudia Urbán. Sin embargo para el episodio 65, en el segmento "FUERAgascar" la cancion aparece pero dejada en inglés. * En el sketch "El Juego de Alfred" se hace una referencia a Steven Universe (serie que para el estreno de este sketch no había sido estrenada ni en E.E.U.U. ni en LA), pero esta fue mencionada erroneamente como "El Universo de Steven". Curiosamente, en un inicio, la serie se creía iba a ser nombrada erroneamente así en LA. *Curiosamente, el conductor de noticias MAD fue doblado por dos actores de nombre Daniel en las temporadas dobladas en Sensaciones Sónicas: Daniel Urbán y Daniel Lacy. Transmisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por TBS veryfunny Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Parodia Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Textos en español